I Think I Wanna Marry You
by crayolakitti234
Summary: Inspired by New York's awesomeness. :D Kurt/Blaine kind-of-AU Future Fic


**A/N. This is an AU in which Blaine and Kurt are older and live in New York, **_**but **_**it's 2011. So basically canon happened, just way earlier that it actually did. Like, it's just as if they were born a few years before they really were. So yeah. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt was still at work when the bill was passed. It took all that Blaine had in him not to call Kurt right away when he found out. He had to do this right, it had to be special. But he was still more ecstatic than words could describe. Thank goodness it was the weekend, or this would never work.<p>

So the minute he heard Kurt open the door to their apartment and yell, "I'm home," Blaine ran from his desk to the front door and, despite being shorter than his boyfriend of six years, picked him up, spun him around, and kissed the living shit out of Kurt, who dropped everything he was carrying.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked when they broke apart, not expecting such an extravagant welcome home. Not that he was complaining.

Blaine was kind of surprised Kurt hadn't heard the news on the way home, they did live in New York after all. But it had probably been a long day and Kurt most likely was listening to his iPod, not the radio, on the drive home from work. This just made Blaine's plan even better.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine grinned, still holding Kurt. "I just missed you today. We haven't been spending that much time together anymore, what with work and everything."

"I miss you, too," Kurt laughed, smiling. He leaned in for another kiss, which lasted for who knows how long.

"Wanna go out for dinner?" Blaine asked, unable to beat around the bush right now. Everything was just too exciting. Kurt looked very surprised- mission (partly) accomplished.

"I- sure, let me just… go change." Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the nose and ran to his room to get dressed in more dinner-appropriate clothing. As he waited, Blaine reached into his pocket and held the tiny box in it that most likely held the rest of his life.

They weren't too dressed up, but being Kurt and Blaine, they certainly weren't dressed down either. Blaine took Kurt to their favorite Italian restaurant, where they got a booth in the corner.

"So, why'd you decide to bring me out to dinner on this random night?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of the wine he'd ordered.

"No reason," Blaine lied, smiling and reaching his hand out to Kurt. "I just wanted to go on a date with you. We haven't really done that in a while."

"True, true," Kurt smiled sadly, taking Blaine's hand.

Throughout dinner they chatted about their week, only having seen each other at night before bed and in the morning before leaving for work. They really did miss each other, and it was nice to be together again for once. Blaine, however, could not stop reaching into his pocket and start to pull the box out, only to put it back in, deciding that it wasn't exactly the right moment yet.

Finally, after the waitress took their check, Blaine proposed that they take a walk through central park. "At 10 o'clock at night?" Kurt protested.

"Sure, why not?" Blaine replied. And Kurt could not say no to the puppy-dog face Blaine was making. So soon they were walking through the park, hand in hand. Blaine missed when they could do this every day, and he knew Kurt did, too. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the city. They somehow ended up walking in the middle of the grass, just wanting to keep walking instead of having to go home.

Suddenly, Blaine couldn't keep it in anymore. He started walking slower. "Kurt, I have to tell you something."

Kurt looked worried. "…What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well… I didn't take you out tonight for no reason. It was sort of a… a celebration." Blaine had to fight back a huge grin.

"For what?" Kurt looked less worried now, and more confused.

"Wow, I can't believe you haven't even heard yet," Blaine muttered, and then louder so Kurt could hear, he said, "Remember that bill the senate was trying to pass?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks. "The marriage one?"

Blaine nodded, unable to hide his smile anymore.

"Oh my god."

Blaine's smile spread across his whole face.

"Oh my god, Blaine! It… it passed?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god! That's… why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kurt was nearly crying.

"Well…" Blaine took a deep breath. _Here goes everything, _he thought. "That was only part of why I took you on this little date tonight." Of course, Kurt was so wrapped up in happiness of the bill being passed that he couldn't possibly figure out what his boyfriend was trying to do. Blaine smiled at the thought of this.

"See, Kurt, I…" Blaine started, choking up just a little bit. "I love you. So much. You're my best friend and I can't imagine that I'd be too happy without you."

Kurt's smile turned a little more tender at this. "I love you too," he whispered and pulled Blaine into a hug.

Blaine started to take the box out of his pocket. "And I got to thinking… that I really… can't imagine life without you."

And by the time Kurt pulled out of the hug in confusion, the box was open. The ring was out. Blaine was grinning that ridiculous dorky-yet-hopeful grin of his. And Kurt was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt, I… I know we're not perfect, and we are just out of college. We can hardly support ourselves as it is, but… I love you more than anything. It shouldn't be possible for someone to love someone else as much as I love you. And… it's legal now, so… please marry me, Kurt."

Kurt just stared at Blaine for what seemed like hours, trying to process what he just heard.

"God damn, that was the cheesiest thing I think I've ever said," Blaine whispered, breaking the silence.

And then suddenly they both burst out laughing. Neither of them, even now, could figure out what was so damn funny, but they laughed and laughed until they couldn't even stand up anymore.

It felt like days, but when they were finally calm enough to breathe, they were lying on their backs in the grass, looking at the sky.

"So," Blaine hiccupped, "You never answered me."

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend. "Blaine…" he started, but then closed his eyes and shook his head. He reached out and cupped Blaine's face with his hands, and planted a kiss on his nose. "It was never a question." They laid in silence, blue-green eyes meeting hazel, and Blaine kissed Kurt, softly and sweetly.

"Of course I'll marry you," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips. They both smiled. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine rolled over so he was on top of Kurt. They were touching, and caressing, and hardly breathing, and-

Of course the sprinklers would choose this time to go on.

"Oh my god, I'm wet!" Kurt exclaimed, but Blaine was just laughing again. "Don't laugh, get off of me!" Kurt tried to push Blaine off of himself, but Blaine wouldn't budge. In fact, he dropped down onto Kurt so that they were in sort of a hugging position, rolled them around on the ground a little bit, and then grabbed the brunette's hand, got up, and ran back to the sidewalk.

"Blaine, oh my god, my clothes," Kurt yelled, but by this time he was laughing too.

Luckily, their apartment was not too far away from Central Park, so they walked home, soaking wet, giggling hysterically.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I need to get out of these wet clothes and into the shower," Kurt said, closing the door.<p>

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was undoubtedly supposed to be sexy. "Wanna shower together?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're not drunk, honey?" Kurt asked jokingly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "But hey," he whispered into the shorter man's ear, "we _did_ get an apartment with a bigger shower for a reason." That sent Blaine over the edge.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat shirtless in their bed, waiting for Blaine to finish brushing his teeth, and reading a book. Well, <em>staring<em> at a book, really. He couldn't focus on anything but what had happened that night. _I'm engaged to Blaine,_ he thought. Not something Kurt ever really thought he'd be able to say. A smile crept across his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed, slamming the bathroom door open. He looked frantic.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt frowned and put his book on the bedside table.

Blaine was suddenly running to the other side of the room, spotting the pants he'd worn that night that had been practically ripped off before his and Kurt's shower. He rummaged around in the pockets. Kurt repeated his question.

"I don't- can't find- _Oh,_ thank god, it's still there." Blaine pulled the ring box out of the back pocket of his pants, which he threw aside. Opening the little black box, he jumped onto the bed with Kurt. "I thought I'd dropped this in the park or something," he sighed. Kurt smiled and reached out to take the ring, but Blaine pulled it away from him. "No," he said, locking eyes with Kurt, "I wanna do this right."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and repositioned the both of them so that Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed and Blaine was standing on the floor. Blaine took a deep breath (why? he already knew the answer to his question) and knelt down on one knee, holding the ring out, and never once tearing his gaze away from Kurt.

A grin from both of them.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... will you marry me?"

If there's a limit to how big a smile can get, then Kurt had just surpassed it. Tearing up a little, he took Blaine's hands in his and simply said, "Yes."

Blaine smiled and took the ring out of its box. Heart pounding, he carefully placed it on Kurt's finger.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt woke up when Blaine was still asleep. He lifted his head a little to look at the clock on the bedside table- 7 o'clock. A little while more in bed certainly wouldn't hurt anyone. Kurt rested his head back down on Blaine's bare chest, staring at the ring on his hand that held onto Blaine's arm, wondering if this was all too good to be true. Closing his eyes, Kurt moved his hand so it was in his Fiancé's.<p>

…Fiancé. Kurt liked that word. He smiled as he thought, _I don't think that will be able to compare to 'husband', though._

Soon, he was asleep again in Blaine's arms, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
